


Isolated

by CelestineMySelfEsteem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Mindfuck, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Other, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineMySelfEsteem/pseuds/CelestineMySelfEsteem
Summary: Emily doesn't know where she is, and finds herself alone and restrained in a metallic room where she is to be sexually tortured... I think that about sums this up~(This is my first ever work so I'm open to criticism, but don't be a cuck and be mean ty :))
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Isolated

Emily's eyes opened wide as she woke up, only to be at fault when she was met with a blinding white light that came from what was probably the ceiling, her sense of direction was impaired so she couldn't be sure, now squinting to prevent straining her eyes anymore than they already were.  
She felt a cold breeze come from somewhere in the room, which made her shiver involuntarily, Emily recognised the sound of her body hitting the surface beneath her, realising she must be naked.  
But why?

She raised her head up to look around, seeing only grey, white and a blob of blue on the wall to her left, most likely a screen that was distorted due to her also impaired vision.  
Emily felt a strip of something cold on both of her wrists and upper thighs which stopped her from moving her arms and raising her legs, she was completely immobile.  
Realising this, a feeling of dread swept over her as she desperately tried to break free of whatever was pinning her down and spreading her apart in a sort of snow angel position, her legs spread wide apart and arms pinned almost above her head.

After a while she regained her vision to what it once was, now seeing the room clearly as her eyes adjusted to the harsh lighting above. She saw now that her limbs were restricted by thick bands of grey metal that were attached to the surface she was laying on, that too, being the same material as the metal bands, that blob of blue on the side of the wall was a rectangular screen, with statistics written all over it, but what stood out the most to Emily was a counter in the top left corner that was inside a circle, which labelled: 'Sensitivity Level, 0/570,000.'

What did that mean? And what an odd number, Emily thought to herself, but at this moment it was the least of her worries, as the light dimmed, the colour blue the screen emitted now on the left side of her body, something was about to happen and Emily definitely thought the worst.  
Was she going to die? Be tortured? Enslaved and sold? These were just a few of many scenarios she thought of and it made her stomach churn with ever increasing anxiety that brought her close to tears as she tried to force her way out of the iron grip the restraints had on her, she was utterly hopeless and didn't even try to call for help,  
she cried softly, tears sliding down the sides of her face as she experienced what she thought were her final moments.

In her peripheral vision, she noticed a robotic appendage of sorts, extending towards her, it looked like a tentacle, but synthetic with steel segments around a rubber tube as a core which granted it flexibility.  
Emily tried to break free once again.

"No..please stop..I-"

She stopped mid-sentence as the appendage inserted a small amount of viscous liquid through her belly-button, a 'ding' could be heard from the screen.

'Sensitivity Level, 1/570,000'

Emily felt her whole body flare up as her skin became more sensitive as usual, especially places with large amounts of nerve endings.  
Her nipples hardened and her clit did the same, growing in sensitivity until she could feel the particles of dust land on her pussy, edging her close to an orgasm without getting any proper stimulation at all.

"Fuck..what is going on.."

She couldn't focus properly as her brain prepared for a release of dopamine, as her mind was distracted a machine had erected itself from the other side of the room.  
It appeared to be saw, but instead of using blades it used plastic flaps that were meant to simulate tongues, it began to hum as the rotors had begun to spin the 'Tongue Saw's' blades as it approached Emily's cunt, until it made contact with her clit, endlessly flicking it and producing instant orgasms and sending her body into shock.

So overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pleasure she was receiving, her body convulsed uncontrollably, her nails digging into her palms as she held tight fists with white knuckles, her toes curled as much as possible and her eyes stayed at the back of her skull as she made incoherent murmurs, a shade of what could be her begging for it to stop, or to never stop, Emily probably didn't know the difference at this point.

After a few minutes, the saw began to slow down, until it had stopped.  
Emily never stopped convulsing as she shivered in pleasure and fear, her eyes were wide and like those of a child abandoned at a young age, tearful and large.  
Giggles slipped out of her mouth which briefly turned into maniacal laughter, still in shock after experiencing countless orgasms in such a short amount of time, her chest inflated and deflated with each short breath she took, breasts shaking in sync with Emily's entire body.  
Her brain had lost all control of her body, and she even began pissing herself, her urine creating a puddle between her already soaked legs, but even that managed to grind a couple of orgasms out of her as she was sent to her high once again, the convulsions causing the metal beneath her to rattle, and her skin to squeak against it.

It wasn't long until the machine began to whir again, and approached the hollow shell of Emily again.  
The screen on her left had updated an orgasm counter, which only kept increasing but it was notably in the one thousands and still rising.  
The robotic tentacle appeared once more, injecting the viscous liquid into Emily's system once again, doubling her sensitivity and response to everything that came into contact with her body.

Even in her mindbroken state, her body knew what was about to happen to her.

"Please st-"

'Sensitivity Level, 2/570,000'


End file.
